Many different types of connector position assurance devices used with electrical connectors are well known in the art. One such connector position assurance device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,116 to Fink, et al. This convention connector position assurance device (commonly referred to as a “CPA”) is located entirely on a first connector of a pair of inter-fitting connectors. The CPA device is actuable only in the event that the two connectors are actually mated. A slide slides between a pre-staged position and a staged position. The latter position is attained only upon release of a CPA actuation lock which automatically occurs upon mating of the connectors. The slide is then slid to the staged position, whereat the slide interferes with a clasp mechanism of the connectors so as to prevent unintentional release of the clasp mechanism.
Another such connector position assurance device is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0215103 to Klien et al. An electrical connector is employed with a conventional connector position assurance device. The electrical connector includes a housing having a mating end and a wire receiving end. A cover is provided on the wire receiving end of the housing. The cover has a ridge on an interior surface thereof to stabilize the cover on the housing. The cover flexes about the ridge when the cover is mounted on the housing. The connector position assurance device is slidably received in a channel on the cover and is movable between a pre-staged position and a staged position. The connector position assurance device engages a connector latch on the housing to assure that a mating connector is fully mated to the connector when the connector position assurance device is in the staged position. The connector position assurance device includes a simply supported latch beam having a latch element thereon that engages a step in the channel to latch the connector position assurance device to the cover.
There are drawbacks associated with these conventional connector position assurance devices described above. Neither one of these conventional connector position assurance devices is capable of preventing a “half-mating” connection. Further, neither one of these conventional connector position assurance devices is designed to be “pre-set”. It is possible with either one of these conventional connector position assurance devices to unexpectedly disengage from the connector. Also, both of these conventional connector position assurance devices apply a “permanent stress” on themselves when pre-set and engaged. Additionally, the invention of Fink et al. is complex and rather wide thereby making it unsuitable for small connectors (commonly referred to as “low position connectors”).
It would be beneficial to provide a connector position assurance device that is not permanently stressed when it is engaged with a connector housing. It would also be beneficial to provide a connector position assurance device that can prevent a “half mating” connection. Also, it would be advantageous to provide any connector position assurance device that is designed to be pre-set and prevents unexpected connector disengagement. Further, it would be advantageous if the connector position assurance device is suitable for low position connectors by having a compact design and a simple shape. The present invention provides these benefits and advantages.